


The missing piece is already there

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, alex does not like how she finds out they're already dating, background sanvers, oblivious alex but not really, she can see supercorp feelings but misses the fact that they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr:"Idk if you're taking prompts but if you could do a fic where Alex wants to set up Kara & Lena together only to find out that they already have been seeing each other in secret. Thanks!"





	The missing piece is already there

**Author's Note:**

> It’s late and I’m tired so I hope this makes sense. A sequel to the detectives au is in the works because apparently I can’t help myself.

It’s so obvious, to anyone with eyes, that Kara and Lena have a thing for each other.

And Alex is closest to Kara, she knows her sister, and she can very clearly see that Kara is in love.

It’s the way she smiles, so wide, so open, whenever Lena is around.

It’s the softer smile she gets, when Alex knows exactly who’s on the other end of the phone without have to ask Kara who she’s talking to.

It’s the way her sister lights up whenever she talks about Lena and the way Alex can even tell just by the look on her face who Kara is thinking about when Lena is on her mind.

It’s the soft touches and lingering hugs and everything in between that Alex has noticed.

Alex doesn’t know Lena as well, but the soft smile that Lena always saves for Kara, the way Lena only seems to truly relax when Kara is around and the way she always seeks her out when they’re in a group, tells Alex that Lena feels the same way.

But they’re not together, Kara would’ve told her if something had happened between the two of them. So Alex’s job as a big sister? Is to give them a push in the right direction and hope one of them steps up and admits their feelings for the other.

* * *

 

Alex puts on a sad face as she walks into the DEO. She’s thought about it a lot and she finally has a plan to get Kara and Lena together and it’s time to set it in motion.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kara asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alex waves her off. “I had dinner plans with Maggie tonight but she had to cancel.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” She pauses, like she’s just been struck by some brilliant idea. “Actually, we had reservations at George’s tonight, why don’t you take them?”

George’s is the new restaurant just down the road, one that’s rather fancy and apparently has really nice food, the perfect place for a date.

Kara’s whole face lights up. “You have reservations at George’s?”

“Yeah, do you want them?”

“I…don’t you?”

“No, I promised Maggie I’d go there with her. You can have them. Why don’t you ask Lena? Their vegan food is meant to be delicious.”

Kara’s absolutely beaming now. “You sure?”

“Of course.”

Kara has that goofy smile on her face while she makes a phone call and Alex knows that Lena’s said yes when Kara’s face somehow brightens even more.

Alex waits all night and into the next morning for a text from Kara but nothing comes. It’s not until work the next day she finally sees her, finally gets to see if her plan worked. Well, she’s smiling, that’s a good sign, right?

Alex lasts all of thirty seconds before she has to ask. “How was last night?”

There’s that smile again. “So good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, dinner was absolutely delicious, and Lena loved it.”

“It’s a nice place, right?” Alex says, hoping to direct the conversation. “Perfect place for a date?”

“Yes, it was amazing, you definitely need to take Maggie there.”

That’s not exactly the answer she was looking for. Maybe a romantic dinner wasn’t enough of a push?

“That’s all you have to say about last night?”

Kara frowns for a minute before her face lights up. “You just have to try the chocolate caramel swirl cake, Lena and I shared a piece for dessert and it was delicious.”

Damn, okay, so nothing happened. But at least they shared food, that’s a good start, especially for Kara.

* * *

 

Since dinner didn’t exactly work out as Alex had hoped, her next plan is something a bit different, and requires Winn’s help.

Alex positions herself strategically in the control room near Winn as Kara approaches, so she can hear everything.

“Hey, Kara!” Winn calls, grabbing her attention.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted these? I bought them for tonight but James refuses to go see it with me.”

Winn holds out two movie tickets towards Kara.

“Of course he wouldn’t see this, it’s a rom com.”

“I know, I should’ve asked. Do you want them?”

“Yeah, sure, we can go together.”

Alex sees Winn falter but he quickly recovers. “Actually, J’onn needs me to work now tonight, but I’m sure you can find someone to go with.”

Kara pulls out her phone and she must get a response immediately because she smiles. “Cool, yeah, I’ll take them, Lucy is free tonight.”

“Lucy?” Winn chokes over the name and Alex can do nothing but watch helplessly, that hadn’t been the plan. “What about Lena?”

“Lena has a meeting this evening, plus, she doesn’t like rom coms either.”

Alex frowns, she knows that’s not true, Lena always votes for the romantic comedies over any other movie they choose at movie night. Unless…she’s just choosing them because Kara likes them? Well, if that’s the case, at least she’s on the right track trying to set them up together.

Winn looks over to her in panic as Kara leaves but there’s nothing that can be done, she’ll just have to go back to the drawing board on this one.

* * *

 

The drawing board gives Alex an idea. A picnic, that’s romantic, right? An easy setting that may lead to either one of them admitting their feelings for the other. And Alex knows that Kara is already having lunch with Lena today so there’s no chance that this is going to backfire and Kara will end up on a picnic with someone else.

“What are you doing back here, I thought you had lunch with Maggie?”

“I did, but something came up at work and she had to cancel.”

Kara frowns. “Are you two okay? She seems to be canceling a lot lately.”

“What? No, we’re fine!” Alex quickly says. “We’re great, I cancel on her as much as she does me, we both understand. We’re going to have dinner instead anyway.’

Kara smiles. “Okay, good.”

“But…” Alex says, trailing off and holding up the picnic basket she’d put together. “I now have all this food and no one to eat it.”

Kara’s entire face lights up. “I think I can help you with that.”

“Aren’t you having lunch with Lena soon?”

Kara settles her with a look. “You know I could eat all of that and still be hungry.”

Alex laughs. “Actually,” she says, like the idea has just come to her. “Why don’t you take this to Lena’s with you, you two could have a picnic in the park instead? It’s such a nice day.”

Alex can already see the excitement in Kara’s eyes. “What about you?”

Alex waves her off. “I ate already.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Alex smiles. “I’m sure Lena would like a chance to get out of the office too.”

Kara darts forward and presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “You’re the best.” She leaves with the picnic basket in hand and a stupid grin on her face.

Alex tries to wait patiently for Kara return and when she finally does, an hour and a half later, Alex has to try to control her excitement. Did something finally happen?

“How was it?”

“Oh, Rao, Alex, it was so good, thank you so much.”

Alex smiles. “Did Lena like it?”

“Yes, we had a great time. You didn’t make all that food, did you? Because if you did then you’ve been lying to me all these years about your cooking skills. Those mini quiches were delicious, so were the sandwiches. The chocolate cake was so good and Lena really loved the chocolate covered strawberries. Oh and that dip for the carrots, she really like that too. My personal favourite was…”

Alex zones out as Kara raves about the food and she realises her problem with the last two dates she’s tried to set them up on. They both involve food. Which, knowing Kara, would’ve been the main topic of the meal. Next times she sets them up, it has to be doing something that doesn’t involve food, to give them the opportunity to properly talk.

Clearly nothing happened on this “date” so while Kara continues talking, Alex tries to think of her next idea.

* * *

 

The observatory, that’s her next date night plan. It’s perfect, it’s in the evening so they’ll both be free. No food is involved so they can stay away from that topic (she’ll make sure Kara has a big lunch). It’s at night, they’ll be alone, and it’ll be a romantic setting, hopefully one that’ll finally get them to admit their feelings for the other.

They set up plans to go to the observatory together, her and Maggie, Lena and Kara. Alex waits until last minute, so last minute that Kara and Lena are probably there to text Kara apologising and saying she can’t make it anymore.

**I’m so sorry, J’onn needs me at work so I can’t make it tonight.**

**:(**

Maggie, who is currently sitting beside her, does the same.

**I hate to do this last minute but I have to cancel tonight, I’ve been held up at work.**

Maggie gets a sad face reply too.

 **We’ll all go together next time.** Alex sends. **But have fun with Lena tonight.**

This time she gets a smiley face and a love heart back which she takes as a good sign.

“Do you really think this is going to work?” Maggie asks from Alex’s side.

She shrugs, she really hopes it does. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Kara turns up at the DEO the next morning with that same smile, _Lena’s_ smile, on her face and Alex thinks that maybe her plan has worked this time.

“How was last night? Sorry we couldn’t make it.”

Kara sighs. “It was so nice.”

“What happened?” She’s trying really hard not to get her hopes up but Kara has this faraway look in her eyes and she can’t help but think that something finally did happen.

“It feels good, to really be able to be myself around someone else, you know? I mean, I’ve always had you, and I have other friends that know my secret, but I still pretend around them sometimes, even if I don’t mean to. With Lena, I can truly be myself.” Alex isn’t sure what this has to do with last night but she smiles at Kara for her to continue. ”She asked more about Krypton and she already knew the story of how I got here, but it’s the little things that I never really get to talk about with anyone else. She sat there and listened the whole time, I even showed her where Krypton used to be.”

Alex reaches out and squeezes Kara’s hand. “I’m glad you have her.”

Kara’s smile is so soft. “Me too.” She pauses. “And guess what else?”

Kara’s grinning again, voice full of excitement as Alex’s chest fills with hope. Is this finally it? Did something finally happen. Did they finally kiss? Are they together? “What?”

“Lena’s a big as nerd as you are!”

Alex chokes on a laugh. “What?”

“She knows so much about space, it’s amazing!”

“Kara, you know as much, if not more, than she does.”

“Yes, but it was so great being able to talk space and science with someone else too!”

Alex grins. Even if her plan this time didn’t work, at least it helped Kara get that bit closer with Lena.

* * *

 

Alex thinks as she looks around her apartment, that maybe she’s gone too far this time. Her eyes take in the dim lights, the candles, the flowers and the nicey set table and yes, she’s definitely gone too far this time.

All the other dates she’s tried to set them up on, she’s just tried to gently nudge them to hang out in a romantic setting in the hopes one of them would break and spill their feelings. But this? This is definitely romantic, and if she’s wrong and they don’t have feelings for each other, or just one of them does, then things could get awkward and uncomfortable between them and she doesn’t want to be responsible for coming between Kara and her best friend.

As far and Kara and Lena are aware, they’ve been invited over for dinner tonight with her and Maggie. And she’s just about to text them both and cancel because this really is a bad idea when she receives two messages, one after the other.

**Sorry, can’t make it tonight, Snapper needs me to work.**

**I have a conference call that’s just been rescheduled for this evening so I’m really sorry but I won’t be able to come tonight.**

Huh, well that solves that problem.

“What do you say to a romantic dinner for two?”

Maggie laughs. “Your plan backfire again?”

“No, they both cancelled actually. But this was a bit much for them, wasn’t it?”

“You think?” Maggie says with a quirk of her eyebrow. “Why don’t you just talk to Kara, it might be easier than all of this?” She gestures to the room around them. At least she’s going to get a nice dinner with her girlfriend out of this one.

Alex sighs. “Fine, you’re probably right, I should just talk to her.”

Maggie leans over and kisses Alex’s cheek. “I’m always right, Danvers, and don’t you forget.”

* * *

 

She may not agree that Maggie is always right, but in this instance, she is. So the next morning Alex heads over to CatCo, intent on talking to Kara. It definitely would make things easier if she knows whether or not Kara is even aware of her feelings. That’s a starting place anyway, if Kara admits she has feelings for Lena, that’s a step in the right direction and then she can help Kara and Lena get together, this time with Kara in on the plan.

“Hey, Kar-“ Alex cuts herself off as she steps into Kara’s office and catches sight of exactly what’s going on in there. “Oh my God!”

Kara and Lena spring apart at the interruption but it’s too late, the image of Lena, pressed up against Kara’s desk, is already seared into her mind.

 _At least they’re fully clothed,_ runs through Alex’s mind and that only makes things worse.

“We can explain?” Kara says but it comes out as more or a question.

And Alex would very much like an explanation as to why Kara has red lipstick smeared across her face and her hands had been sitting much too low down Lena’s back when she’d walked in.

She’s been trying to set them up on a date and this whole time they’ve been dating? Or was it one of her dates that finally got them together?

“How long have you two been together?”

Kara’s cheeks are red. “About three months.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “So you mean this last month of me trying to set you up on dates has all been for nothing because you two are already dating?”

“You’ve been what?” Kara says the same time that Lena says “I told you she was up to something.”

They’ve been together for months and she’s missed it this whole time? Or maybe she hasn’t? She has noticed that Kara is happy, that Lena makes her happy, but that’s been going to for more than three months.

“Is that what the dinner and picnic and observatory was all about? You were trying to set us up?”

Alex is embarrassed now. “Yeah. I saw how happy you were together and I could tell you both liked each other so I tried to set you up in the hopes you’d get together. Those were the successful attempts. I tried to get you to go to the movies together but you invited Lucy to that instead. Plus, last night, I had a romantic meal set up for you at my place but I thought that was a bit much so I was going to cancel when you both texted me anyway.”

Kara lets out a breath. “I felt bad cancelling for no reason last night.”

Alex frowns. “I thought you had work?”

Kara’s cheeks darken again. “I…no…umm…we…”

Lena cuts her off. “Darling, I don’t think your sister wants to know about our sex life.”

Alex is going to think more about the fact that Lena just called Kara ‘darling’ later and focus now on the fact that she’s just heard much more about her sister’s sex life than she ever wanted to. It was definitely a mistake to get involved, one she won’t make again.

“Oh my God.”

“Alex-“

Alex cuts Kara off. “I’m going! We’ll talk about this later, when I don’t already have the image of you two making out stuck in my mind. I do want to hear how you two got together, just not right now.” Alex turns and leaves, she doesn’t want to see or hear anymore now. She is interested in how they managed to keep their relationship quiet for three months but that’s a question for another time. “I’m happy for you both,” she calls over her shoulder as she walks out the door.

She’s going to need to bleach her brain, or maybe J’onn can help. This is the last time she’s going to get too invested in Kara’s love life, clearly she doesn’t need her help at all.

(Two years later, when Lena asks for help in proposing to Kara, Alex figures it’s a good enough reason to get involved in Kara’s love life again).

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
